Moments in Time
by Private Fire
Summary: A collection of drabbles primarily surrounding the Fire Nation royal family. LoK characters may appear later. Not written in order. Ratings may change. (Zuko. Mai. Maiko.) NOW PLAYING: Second Chances
1. Happy Birthday, Princess

**Author's Notes:**

Alas, A: TLA is not mine.

Dedicated to a little princess and her mom and dad.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Princess**

Little hands, little feet, little eyes, little everything.

Zuko stared in awe of his baby daughter.

The apprehension he had felt when it had first sunk in that he was to become a father had disappeared. His responsibilities as Fire Lord were forgotten. Expectant family and friends would have to wait.

Nothing existed at that moment except his daughter.

Small as she was, she was already the biggest part of his life. Like an expert thief, she had already stolen his heart.

No, that wasn't true; he gave it willingly, without reservation.

Baby Izumi squirmed and kicked. The swaddling cloth would not hold her. Zuko reached out and pulled at a corner to further free her. She looked up at him and gurgled. Zuko was head over heels.

He looked lovingly at Mai, eyes sparkling with unshed tears of joy. Exhausted, but happy, Mai broke into a brilliant smile. Dad took Mom's hand in his.

Baby between them, the happy family savored their moment a bit longer before letting the world back in.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Happy birthday!


	2. She Doesn't Get Mad

**Author's Notes:**

Posted on Tumblr:

No te enojes. A veces el otro no te entiende. Lo explicaste mil veces, pero no lo ve. No es tonto. No es malo. No es indiferente. Es otro . . . No todos somos iguales.

Do not get mad. Sometimes he does not understand. You've explained it a thousand times, but he does not see it. He is not stupid. He is not bad. He is not indifferent. He is himself . . . We are not all the same.

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

 **She Doesn't Get Mad**

Mai sighs deeply.

.

You've talked to him about it. You thought he understood. He promised things would be different.

No more secrets.

There is a lot on his mind. There always is. That won't change.

You wonder how long it will be this time before he lets you in. You've been through so much together, but this always threatens to tear you apart.

.

"Mai?"

She turns to find him walking towards her. His head is down, shoulders slump. His gait indicates he's ready to collapse. He looks terrible.

He stands before her. Face drawn, exhaustion etched in his features, his expression is a question.

Her hand goes to his face. She caresses his cheek.

He pulls her into an embrace and buries his head in the crook of her neck.

.

They'll spend the rest of the day together.

He'll lie in her arms and barely talk. When he does, it will be of trivial things.

He doesn't want to rehash what's bothering him. He seeks to escape from his problems with her.

It's his way.

She understands. That is why she doesn't get mad.


	3. You Think A Prince and A Girl Like Me?

**Author's Notes:**

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

 **You Think A Prince and A Girl Like Me? A/K/A Zutara for the Maiko Fan**

His vulnerability had been attractive.

For a moment, only a moment mind you, she actually thought that . . .

No. It's too embarrassing. She'd never admit it.

Jet had her fooled with his tall, dark and handsome good looks. Freedom fighter, ha! He had turned out to be a terrorist. Sokka had tried to warn her, but she didn't listen.

It _had_ been nice, though . . . to be in Jet's arms. What a fool she had made of herself! Blushing and daydreaming like a lovesick child.

Well, she wasn't going to play the fool again. The others may trust Zuko, but she didn't.

How dare he try to gain her confidence with a story about his mother! And to think she had almost used the spirit water on him!

If she had, she may not have had any for Aang. The thought made her want to cry. She would have lost Aang over a momentary attraction.

No, Prince Zuko did not deserve her trust, and she'd never give it.


	4. I'm Fine What She Really Means Is

**Author's Notes:**

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

" **I'm Fine." What She Really Means Is . . .**

 **.**

"Ursa?"

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

It's a blatant lie, but Ikem leaves her alone.

.

She goes off into their room and sits before the vanity. She stares long and hard at the person in the mirror and wonders who that is.

Her shoulders shake; she doubles over, head in her hands, her eyes sting with tears.

She's a terrible mother. She's the monster. Her son is scarred, her daughter is insane, and her little one has rejected her.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh_!" she cries in agony.

She sees red.

"Ozai, that bastard! This is all his doing."

If not for him, things would have been different. She would have married Ikem. They would have had children and raised their family in Hira'a.

But, Zuko? Zuko is Ozai's son. Her precious boy is the son of that animal. She would never trade Zuko for anything in the world.

She holds herself, gently rocking back and forth.

Zuko was the only good thing to come out of her marriage to Ozai.

A pang of guilt hits her hard and she is swaying again. Azula? Agni, for all that she had tried she can't tell anymore if she had ever loved that girl. It is as if Azula hated her from the start and nothing she could ever do would change that.

Now, she has lost Kiyi. It was only when she was Noriko that she had a daughter's love. Was it fated that Ursa should have no luck with daughters?

.

She cries a bit longer. She is expected for dinner. Zuko is looking forward to having them together as a family.

She calms and makes herself presentable.

It's just dinner. She'll be fine. She's been through worse.


	5. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Author's Notes:**

Ivory Muse, I see your Iroh/Lu Ten and raise you Iroh/Zuko.

… **000…**

". . . [W]ho do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart." – Christina Perri

.

A: TLA is not mine.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Who Do You Think You Are?**

 **.**

So the rumors are true. She has gone.

Ah, Zuko. Can you not see how fragile and rare love is? It certainly seems to be the case in our family.

Scarred as you are, you've had no trouble being noticed by girls. And being a Prince had nothing to do with it.

Perhaps Song pitied you, but not so Jin! She was sincere in her attraction to you.

 _But love?_ Hmm. That takes time . . . patience . . . nurturing.

Perhaps Lady Mai did not love you; perhaps she did. Only she knows for sure.

I hear she walked out on you. If that is so she did not remain by your side because of your station. Many would not walk away if they had caught the Fire Lord.

.

Iroh stopped at the little table set up in the garden and helped himself to another cup of tea.

.

I must remember to pull you aside and talk to you upon your return.


	6. Without Love

**Author's Notes:**

"It would make a prison of my life if you became another's wife. . . . And I have never in my life felt more alone than I do now. Although I claim dominions over all I see, it means nothing to me. There are no victories in all our histories without love." – Sting, Mad About You

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

 **Without Love**

He watched them from out the corner of his eye.

They were talking in soft tones, standing together, but not touching. Kei Lo was reassuring her that things would work out. She nodded, unbelieving.

There was nothing about them that said they were in love, but the fact remained that they were together. That he had been replaced.

Was love supposed to be this hard? He still loved her, but she was with another.

That was the story of his life, wasn't it? Bad blood; bad karma. Nothing ever came easy for him. He had to struggle for everything he has.

.

 _Hope is something you give yourself._

Mom and Ikem are together. They had it so much worse. Perhaps . . . perhaps there is still a chance. I can talk to her now. I didn't even know where she was before. Maybe . . .

.

Her laughter turns his head. She's smiling at Kei Lo. What did he say? How did he get her to laugh?

Jealousy burns within him. That should be him. That was his girl. But that was just it: " _was"_ is the operative term and he is sick at heart because of it.

.

All hail Fire Lord Zuko! Ruler of the Fire Nation; servant to the people, their redeemer, and alone because of it.

And without love, someone to care for him, someone he could turn to, would it all fall apart?


	7. I Dont Hate You

**Author's Notes:**

"Sometimes I see your face; the stars seem to lose their place. Why must I think of you? Why must I? Why should I? Why should I cry for you? Why would you want me to? And what would it mean to say, that, 'I loved you in my fashion'?" ― Sting, Why Should I Cry For You

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

 **I Don't Hate You**

Zuko was in her dreams. Zuko was in the room. Her consciousness was filled with him.

Avatar Aang, innocently enough, had tripped over what no one was talking about.

.

She hadn't thought to see Zuko again, at least not this close and not for so long.

She would help Suki do all she could to protect him. After all, it was in the best interest of the Fire Nation, or at least she kept telling Ty Lee that. But she knew better than to lie to herself. Repeat a lie too many times and you wind up believing it, and perhaps breaking like Azula.

No, she would not lie to herself. She was in love and not with Kei Lo.

It was Zuko. Always Zuko.

But loving him and being with him were two different things.

She had left him. She would not live on the outskirts of his life, shut out from what was important to him, unable to help. They had talked about this. He had made promises. Ozai was just the last straw.

.

They were through. She had made her bed and she would lie on it.

What did it matter that he seemed miserable and unhappy? What did it matter if seeing him again caused her to feel the same?

And what would it matter if he didn't know that she loved him still?


	8. I'm Not That Boy

**Author's Notes:**

"There must be an angel with a smile on her face; when she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth. I will never be with you." ― James Blunt, You're Beautiful

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

 **I'm Not That Boy**

They would watch one another. Zuko when he thought no one was looking; Mai from beneath her bangs.

He would grow sad every now and then; she more stoic.

They purposefully avoided being alone. When in doubt they would be formal and they took great pains not to touch each other.

Kei Lo had a sinking feeling. They were trying too hard. He wondered how they would behave if he wasn't in the picture.

.

He worked up his courage and walked up to her when she was alone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm just getting to know you."

He hesitated and his voice caught. "Do you love him?"

Her eyes went wide, surprised by his question. A moment later, his heart stopped. She needn't say anything.

She sighed. "Yes," she confirmed. "But it's over."

He held her stare, braced himself and forced out what he came to say. "Maybe it shouldn't be. Maybe you should talk to him."

She stared at Kei Lo for a long while before turning away.

.

Kei Lo watched from beyond the door.

They sat side-by-side, talking softly for a long time.

She placed her hand on his lap; he took it in his hand. Their heads touched. She lowered her head to his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

When he could bare it no more, Kei Lo turned and walked away.


	9. Second Chances

**Author's Notes:**

"I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice. And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times. So let me . . . redeem . . . myself tonight. Cause I just need one more shot at second chances. . . Is it too late now to say sorry?" – Justin Bieber, Sorry

A: TLA is not mine.

* * *

 **Second Chances**

She found Zuko sitting on the garden wall with his back to the building. She paused, Kei Lo's words echoing in her mind, "Maybe you should talk to him."

 _Maybe_ , she thought.

She knew full well what Kei Lo was trying to say. He seemed sincere about how he felt. He wanted to give their relationship the best shot possible and that wasn't going to happen with Zuko around ‒ literally or figuratively. Kei Lo was growing on her and in time maybe she'd come to love him . . . or not. The trouble was that Mai still loved Zuko.

And if she did do this, if she talked to him, it would be for her, not for Zuko, not for Kei Lo. It would be to put an awkward situation to bed, and possibly set things straight with her ex-boyfriend.

She was still thinking on the matter. She wasn't sure yet. Let sleeping dogs lie, or open wounds barely healed? Things had just dulled into a manageable state and in her mind Zuko had gone from being her ex-boyfriend to merely the Fire Lord.

Life had gone on and Kei Lo had walked in. He was responsible for bringing Zuko back into her life, even if indirectly. As a dutiful Fire Nation citizen, she had passed along anything she could glean from Kei Lo onto the Kyoshi Warriors. Any thought of personal involvement was kept behind a closed door.

Then things got complicated. Tom Tom had been kidnapped and Zuko had come offering assistance, making it impossible to let the memory of their time together fade into nothingness. His presence had served to breathe life into possibilities, into hope which she had denied herself. That is until Kei Lo had suggested it.

Perhaps things between them could be repaired. Conversely, the statement "if this" demanded "then that" and to her shame, Ty Lee's admonishment about being false finally struck a chord. Kei Lo didn't deserve this.

Truly she hadn't anticipated any of this. The ambush had been foiled and Zuko was safe. Kei Lo had proven himself to be honest and she was moving on with him. If he hadn't said anything she may have gone through life denying the void which was Zuko.

But being with him didn't make sense anymore. Time and again, he made the same mistakes. He wasn't going to change. Maybe he couldn't. She could be just as unhappy without him as with him. The difference being that one way put an end to the incessant cycle.

Besides, when had her happiness ever counted? It had always been sacrificed out of fear ‒ or out of love ‒ for safety's sake, for the greater good, and to everyone's benefit but hers. He had changed that for her, she was free now. It had been a side effect of his damnable, stubborn propensity to champion lost causes in the name of honor.

And now, did she owe it to Zuko to talk to him?

Or, did she owe it to herself?

.

Zuko had heard someone approach. The footsteps were light, almost imperceptible, though no effort had been made to mask them. It had to be Mai.

He didn't turn, convinced that she had only paused for a moment and would continue on her way. Seconds ticked by. There had been no movement behind him. He was certain she was still there. Anticipation and dread warred with each other. Why didn't she just move on? A minute had past when the footfalls approached from behind. He braced himself as they kept moving closer.

Mai appeared beside him at the garden wall. He looked up. Their eyes met. Zuko didn't trust himself to speak. He simply looked at her and waited for her to make the first move. Finally, she sighed deeply and he almost smiled at the familiarity of it.

"May I sit?" she asked motioning to the wall. Wordlessly, he slid over to make room for her.

Once seated, she looked out as he had been doing before she interrupted his solitude. His eyes lingered on her profile before turning to look out in the same direction as her.

They sat side-by-side, not speaking, not touching and growing uncomfortable. Waiting left him time to imagine scenarios in which she would reject him again. She, on the other hand, was unsure of how to begin.

She looked away, past her right shoulder to the ground. He knew she was struggling with what she had to say. Expression wasn't her forte. If she were angry enough, she would say what was on her mind, but getting her mad had never a good idea and he never liked it when things got to that point. It never ended well for him. She had a habit of forcing him to face uncomfortable truths.

Fear kept him from speaking. For all he knew she came to sing Kei Lo's praises. He smirked at the thought. Mai wasn't the type.

Her head whipped his way at the sound. Suddenly they were looking at each other again; curiosity on her face, amusement on his.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said, suddenly embarrassed.

Her heart did a flip at the sight of him looking down shyly at his feet, and another when he gave her that boyish look he used when checking to see if everything was okay between them.

She rolled her eyes at him before looking away. This time he did smile at the familiarity. It was a genuine smile, but it grew sad quickly. The ease he felt in that moment evaporated tainted with the knowledge that she wasn't his anymore.

And they were back to being silent and uncomfortable again.

After a while, she declared, "This is stupid!"

"And boring!" he offered, wishing she would spare him and go away.

She could hide her pain and he could ignore that she had any feelings, but he was the one who would be left sitting there, exposed and vulnerable with every emotion on display. It angered him that he could be there, his heart aching, close to tears from the frustration and turmoil within and she would seemingly be untouched and blasé to his pain.

She snorted at the deep frown which had materialized on his face. It was just like Zuko to swing from one extreme to the other. He was as infuriating as a child. Tom Tom was better at dealing with his emotions! The unintentional thought of her brother sobered her.

"What?" Zuko asked, trying to pick a fight.

When she looked at him again, there were no traces of anger or derision. She was searching for answers that she had not yet asked.

He felt himself soften, but put the brakes on that immediately. He needed his anger. He needed to use it as a shield, to protect himself from whatever further heartache her presence promised. He pursued the jealous thoughts he had been holding at bay since he had found out about their relationship. He pictured Mai in Kei Lo's arms, kissing him, gifting those precious and rare smiles of hers, sighing like she once had long ago at his touch. His nostrils flared, his palms itched with the promise of fire. Anger would prevent him from being reduced to pleading.

"Say what you came to say, or go."

Mai had watched him closely. She was no longer sure she could read him like she used to, but she took a chance. She had always gambled on Zuko. Past results aside, she would gamble on him again.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. She hadn't planned on saying it. If anything, he should be the one apologizing to her, but there it was. It had fallen out her mouth.

His face fell. Pain was etched on his features and he was forced to look away. As he had feared, he was left wide open, a mark for her blades and stilettos of words.

"I'm sorry too," he muttered, while looking at the ground. _This is it_ , he thought, _all is lost_. She was seeking closure. He could feel the tears welling at his eyes.

They fell into silence yet again.

After a while, he worked up the courage to ask, "Is he good to you?"

"Yes." She had choked on her reply. It was a struggle for her to be still when the truth was bursting to be spoken.

Her distress caught his attention. He looked at her fully, trying to guess at to the cause of her lapse in control.

He pushed past his discomfort, not caring for the silence between them. "He seems a good guy. Ty Lee likes him and he did help me save my family."

She replied mechanically. "I was happy to hear that you found your mother."

He closed his eyes in annoyance. His heart ached so and she was reaching for a safe topic, prolonging his torture. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Why was she there?!

"What did you want to say?"

She stiffened. Mai was unaccustomed to the depth of the feelings she was having. Unlike Zuko, Mai did not allow herself to wallow in strong emotions; she banished them the first chance she got. To her, to feel as she did now equated to being caught up in a maelstrom of chaos. She wouldn't hold out much longer without breaking.

It was now or never and she inhaled deeply to steady herself and her words came out slow and deliberate. "Kei Lo asked me . . . he asked if I . . ."

It suddenly became hard for Zuko to breathe. He was shaking his head. He couldn't do it! He didn't want to know what she had to say.

"Don't, Mai. Don't . . . don't say it. I don't think I can bear it."

Zuko had misunderstood.

Mai's eyes went wide at the realization that Zuko had misconstrued the situation.

"I know that we're over, but it still hurts. I had thought that we'd be together. I had thought that we would talk. I know it's my fault. It's me. I just can't seem to get anything right without making a mess of things first. I just thought . . . I . . . I didn't think that you'd be with someone else."

"Zuko," she said softly, tenderly, her voice as dulcet as he remembered it.

She placed her hand on his lap to pause his rambling, to offer solace and gather strength to say what had to be said.

Her words were spoken in a near whisper, but her meaning carried the weight of an explosion. "He asked me if I loved him. I don't."

Zuko's world spun in the other direction. Hope welled up within him so strong it hurt. There was a promise, a world of possibilities, held in her confession. Could it be?

He reached for her hand. His eyes held the question he dared not speak: do you love me, still? She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and her eyes answered, yes.

The dam broke. Unable to contain it any longer, tears of relief rolled down his cheeks. She could feel tears spring to her eyes and didn't give a damn if they fell. Their foreheads touched gently.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I love you!"

"I love you too," she said. "But we're such a mess! It's no good."

He shook his head without breaking contact.

"Things need to change, Zuko. They have to change, or . . ."

"They will. I promise. We'll work it out. We'll make it all right together. We'll make it right."

"Together," she affirmed.

"Together."

It was a moment before they broke apart and smiled softly at each other, both grateful for second chances and possibilities.

.

She scooched next to him, lowered her head to his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.


End file.
